I've Got You
by Ain'tNobodyGotTimeFoDat
Summary: An Emily/JJ two-shot: Emily and the team rescue her wife. They both have to deal with the aftermath of JJ's kidnapping. Whilst JJ battles with flashbacks and guilt, all Emily can do is be there for her. *200 spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this Emily and JJ got married around Season 5. Emily still faked her death. But shortly after that was when JJ started working for the 'State Department' so Emily never knew about JJ's work in the Middle East, since she was faking her death and therefore never saw each other. Also Emily did still leave the BAU but she didn't leave for Interpol, she still lives in America working for another branch of law enforcement.**

* * *

JJ heard the gunshot and she was quick to realise that Askari had fell to the ground before he had his chance to kill her.

Looking towards the door she saw Emily along with Hotch entering the room guns raised. She couldn't help the relief that escaped her body.

"Oh god." Emily muttered as soon as she saw her wife hanging and chained to the roof.

"Em-Emily." JJ managed to get out through the pain.

"I knew you'd find me, I knew it." JJ said emotionally. Emily could hear the relief and fear in her wife's voice and it broke her heart. She unlocked the chains and lowered JJ to the ground carefully.

"Are you ok?" Emily whispered even though she knew that JJ wasn't.

"I'm f-fine. Just help Matt please." JJ croaked and Emily was reluctant to leave JJ's side but she knew that JJ wanted Matt to be ok. Emily rubbed her back gently and made her way over to Hotch and Cruz before crouching down.

"How's JJ?" Hotch asked putting pressure on Cruz's wound.

"She's standing but-" Emily stopped as she turned around to notice JJ wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Emily asked panicked, fearing the worst.

"She went to get Hastings." Hotch said firmly.

"It's personal for her." Matt wheezed out, his vision blurry.

"What-" Emily was about to ask what Matt meant but she decided she would find out later and set off to find her wife.

* * *

"He's heading to the roof." Rossi said as Emily made her way around the corner.

"So's JJ." She heard Blake shout over the gunshots.

Emily sprinted towards the steps that she caught a glimpse of JJ's legs just go through.

She saw JJ firing bullets around the corner, obviously aiming for Hastings. Emily quickly helped her out. She let her hand brush JJ's waist gently, letting her know she was with her 100%.

JJ nodded her head slightly, thankful for the support.

They both managed to get more shots fired but none hit Hastings. They saw him climb to the roof, and they quickly followed.

Emily jumped on Hastings from behind sending them both flying to the ground. Before she could do anything else, Hastings punched her hard in the jaw disorientating her.

JJ saw Emily lying on the ground but she knew she was fine. She turned her attention to Hastings as they fought for a few moments, JJ thought she had won when she landed a rounded kick to his head but he managed to grab her ankle and drag her down with him as he went spinning off the edge of the roof.

Just as they were both about to fall to the concrete below. JJ felt familiar hands grab onto her wrists, gripping them tightly stopping her from falling over.

"I've got you." Emily promised.

She breathed heavily as she looked below to see Hastings dead body sprawled across the ground.

Emily wasted no more time in pulling JJ back up to the top of the roof. She helped JJ to her feet and cupped her cheeks gently. "It's over." Emily whispered.

JJ pressed her lips to Emily's hard, surprising the brunette. JJ just needed to know for sure, if Emily was really here or if it was her mind playing tricks on her again like earlier.

JJ closed her eyes as she pulled back, resting her forehead against Emily's. She relished in the comfort of her embrace for a few minutes before Emily broke the silence.

"Come on." She said wrapping her arm around JJ's waist careful of her injuries. "Let's get out of here." She finished gently.

* * *

They hadn't spoken about what had happened, JJ had closed herself off. Now they were all sat in a bar because...well Emily didn't really know why they were in a bar since her wife had just been tortured, but JJ had insisted she was fine.

JJ sat clinging to Emily the whole night, not being out of contact with each other for more than a few seconds. JJ put on a fake smile the whole time which Emily could see right through but it was good enough to convince the team.

JJ excused herself to go to the bathroom. She felt the memories start to flood back, she had managed to block most of them out but all of a sudden they were all she could think about. She could feel her ears ringing and her head spinning as she walked into the bathroom, grabbing onto the sink for some balance. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, breathing in and out as she gripped onto the sink's edge.

Suddenly Emily entered the bathroom making JJ open her eyes. Seeing Emily only increased her panic and the guilt building inside her.

"Baby, what is it?" Emily asked gently placing her hands on JJ's shoulders.

JJ closed her eyes again and began shaking her head rapidly. "It's my fault, it's my fault." JJ mumbled.

"What are you talking about JJ?" Emily frowned, surely JJ couldn't be blaming herself for her own torture but then again she could be, she knew how JJ's head worked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." JJ repeated, her whole body trembling.

Emily gathered her wife in her arms and gently rocked her, running her fingers through her hair. "JJ, you have to calm down." Emily whispered in her ear. She continued whispering to JJ for a few minutes until she calmed down. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Emily asked softly once JJ had finally opened her eyes and stopped shaking.

JJ swallowed hard. "I will, just…just not here. Can we go home?" JJ asked her voice raspy.

"No problem, let's go." Emily replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, just been so busy the last couple of weeks. I got such a good response to this story, it really shocked me so thank you all for that. I really want to continue this story by doing a sequel to this but I have 3 other open stories just now that I want to finish, so maybe I'll do it once they're done. Anyway, here's Part 2, enjoy and review!**

* * *

JJ's knee bounced rapidly and she bit her nails as she tried to keep her anxiety at bay.

Emily was upstairs getting changed and JJ was sat on the couch contemplating how she was going to approach this.

'How can I tell her this, she'll hate me.' JJ thought, positive her wife would leave her after she found out. JJ found herself begin to panic even more, she could feel her heart beating through her chest and her hands were shaking.

Before she knew it Emily was kneeling in front of her. "Just calm down, baby." Emily said softly, looking at JJ with nothing but love. 'This is probably the last time she'll look at me like that.' JJ thought sadly.

"Please tell me." Emily said sitting down beside JJ.

JJ took a deep breath. "I-I-b-back when I was in the warehouse when I was chained up, H-Hastings, h-he" JJ squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to get the words out. "H-he touched me."

Emily froze for a second before her eyes darkened. "What do you mean he touched you?" Emily asked although she knew the answer.

JJ kept her eyes close, not wanting to see Emily's reaction. "H-He touched me…everywhere. He almost rap-"JJ stopped at Emily's gasp. "He didn't." JJ said quickly. "He didn't, he a-almost did, but Matt h-he stopped him, gave up his code." JJ reluctantly opened her eyes to see Emily's face hardened in anger but she mistook it for disgust and disappointment. "I-I didn't want him to do it, I p-promise, I-I didn't. P-please believe me; don't leave me, p-please!" JJ begged desperately trying to explain everything.

Emily snapped back into reality at JJ's words. "Oh god, JJ, I know that! I know you didn't want…" Emily trailed off grabbing JJ hands in comfort and reassurance. "I would never leave you…wait is that what you meant in the bathroom when you said 'it's my fault'?" Emily asked shocked, JJ nodded in confirmation.

"This was in no way your fault, it was that bastard." Emily clenched her jaw in anger; if JJ hadn't killed Hastings on that rooftop she would have done it herself. "You're so brave and it wasn't you fault. I love you." Emily reassured softly, placing a kiss to the back of JJ's hand.

"Th-there's something else though." JJ said pulling her hand away, knowing this would push Emily away for good.

Emily nodded nervously, she had no idea what else JJ could have to tell her.

"W-when I was in the Middle East, we were all heading off base and w-we were ambushed." JJ said her voice raspy with emotion. "T—the trucks were bombed and there was a shootout. Hastings obviously planned it all. A lot of our team died that day, I-I got shot in the stomach." JJ whispered. Emily was shocked, she had seen a small scar on JJ's stomach but she must have had surgery to make it look like a minor injury rather than something as serious as a gunshot. It devastated her to know that JJ had been through that kind of pain.

JJ began to shake again as she prepared to tell Emily. "A few days before, I-I found out I was pregnant." JJ whispered her heart clenching as she looked down.

It took a few moments for Emily to process what her wife was telling her but when it finally registered, her heart shattered. "No." Emily whispered. "No, no no." Emily kept repeating.

"I'm so sorry." JJ sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've told me." Emily said heart broken, they had been having IVF for months, before the Doyle situation happened, Emily just assumed it never worked.

"I know." JJ said still crying. "I was going to tell you after Doyle was dead and you could come back. But, you were so lost and broken Em, I was afraid I'd lost you, I couldn't hurt you anymore. I didn't want to bring you anymore pain."

"Oh, JJ." Emily whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry." JJ whispered again.

"I know, it's ok, I just hate that you had to go through that alone and you felt you couldn't tell me." Emily said.

"No not for that." JJ said shaking her head and standing up.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"I killed our baby Emily, I couldn't protect our baby!" JJ sobbed again, sliding against the wall and collapsing to the floor.

Emily sat shocked for a second before rushing over to her distraught wife. She sat down next to her gathering her in her arms and keeping her in a comforting embrace.

They both cried together, mourning over the loss of their unborn child, the grief overwhelming both of them.

Emily didn't know if JJ would stop blaming herself for her near-rape and the death of their baby.

JJ didn't know if Emily truly forgave her for everything

But deep down, they both knew that their love for one another was strong enough to get them through this and that was evident at this very moment.

Because for every "I'm sorry" JJ said, Emily replied with 'It's not your fault'.


End file.
